


Get Inside

by MagiFox_77, Useless_girl



Series: Come See My Cage [6]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Cuteness overload, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Male Slash, Pets, Prison AU, Romance, Slash, past prison, some (kinda manly) fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiFox_77/pseuds/MagiFox_77, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: Corey and Jim feel that it’s time to get some guard dogs for themselves but really, it ends up in starting a family instead.





	

**Note:** This one-shot is just overall cute. Something we felt like adding to the “[Come See My Cage](http://archiveofourown.org/series/574882)” universe because we wanted the boys to have pets since they love them in real life too. Enjoy while melting into a puddle! :D (And OMG, this is our very first PG-13 stuff, like ever! XD)

 **Note2:** Title comes from “[Get Inside](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P2QkOXahJts)” by Stone Sour.

 **Note 3:** The dogs and their pictures belong to [Jim Root](https://www.instagram.com/jamesroot/)’s, and the last picture to [Corey Taylor](https://www.instagram.com/coreytaylor/)’s Instagram accounts. They are used only as illustrations in the story.

 **Fandom/characters/rating/category:** Slipknot, Corey Taylor/Jim Root, Mick Thomson, prison AU, past prison, PG-13, slash, M/M, romance, established relationship, family, pets, cuteness overload, some (kinda manly) fluff.

 **Summary:** Corey and Jim feel that it’s time to get some guard dogs for themselves but really, it ends up in starting a family instead.

 **Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story.

* * *

**Get Inside  
** _By S.M.A. & Useless-girl_

Living as a fugitive was never easy. Corey and Jim were still in hiding for almost three years now in the forest at the edge of Des Moines. And even if Corey was practically a free man since on record he was dead, Jim was still a wanted killer, so being careful could never hurt.

Especially if one of the corrupt prison guards just appears hiding in your garage one day... Oh yeah, Mr. Thomson led the life of a wanted man as well. And for who knows what reason he stumbled upon the same ex-hunter cabin where Corey and Jim hide away.

He assured them about not meaning to cause any trouble, but after a week or so the nice ex-guard walked right behind the pair when they where... Err... Let's say spending some quality bonding time together… Using that state of mind Mick fulfilled his fantasy about them all and got a blow job from Corey, though. But the couple decided that if Mick could have surprised them like that then anyone easily could...

That incident brought up some topics and talks about it among the boys. And finally the two of them decided that maybe it would be a good idea to get some guard dogs for them. As it turned out, they both loved animals. Jim used to have dogs in the past too and he just realized how much he missed them. Understandably once he became a nomad and then got locked up, he wasn't in a situation to keep pets.  
  
But now they had a steady home with his pair and keeping unwanted company away was still top priority for both of them as they tried to lay low and avoid problems.  
  
So that morning Jim waited Corey to get into the truck with him and he drove them into the neighboring town where there was an animal shelter. Fake papers in Corey's pocket, they both felt excited and hopeful about finding at least one but preferably two pups for themselves.

The shelter was more like a farm with dogs, cats and even some run away horses inside. The lady welcoming them was very happy and helpful to show them around.  
  
"In this cannel we keep the bigger dogs. There are some younger ones that would like to live on the edge of a forest. Oh, you are so lucky. I'm sorry but always wanted to move closer to nature. But this pound is the closest," the woman laughed lightly as she chatted away leading them to a bigger closed up field where some larger dogs roamed free. Taking interest in the new company at once, of course. Corey saw some cats in the back – the lady told that the ones used to dogs like to hang out there.

Jim stayed mostly silent since he liked to observe the animals around and the chick was talking instead of three anyways, so he rather kept his eyes open. Corey probably noticed when Jim's attention was caught by the dogs. Or more like a big grey pitbull looking their way but staying kinda in the background.

 

"Can we go closer?" he talked the first time they got there.

"Of course. These here are all friendly and good territorial family dogs. You like him? His name is Buddy and he is a sweetheart like all his breed," the woman told them and Corey walked with Jim to the big dog already sniffing towards them from far.

He seemed to be a very calm one. Huge, and his hazel eyes made Corey's heart melt at once. Most of the dogs were really excited but Buddy was more observing. "He is just like you. He feels like it anyway," Corey said to Jim as they learned that Buddy loves to eat and nap and chill, but also the top protector of the small kittens born behind his stall. And of course Corey got wild from that information, considering the very nuzzly pitbull their own right away. After the first sniffs his tail went wild and seemed like a completely different creature from the calm dog. From close the animal already was rubbing his big head to Jim's thighs and licking Corey's hand.  
  
"Can we see the kittens?" he asked excited and pouted at Jim a little.  
  
"I think Buddy will allow you. He just loves you two. I'm very happy to see that. Are you considering him as an option?" the lady asked.

Of course Jim's heart was melting just as much – if not more – from Buddy and his reactions. He was maybe one year old, but his personality already captured Jim. Maybe because of the similarities between him and the dog, maybe it was meant to be (or both). Rubbing the dog's head, he smiled at the woman. He didn't even have to ask Corey to see that he would agree with Jim.  
  
"Yes. We'll definitely take Buddy. Now let's see what else my partner will find us," he chuckled low, watching as Buddy galloped after Corey and kept an eye on him as he reached the kittens.

If Jim ever wondered how Corey would be with babies now he could get a good example of that. Because the though and jumpy little man kneeled down and talked ever so softly to the little meowing black balls. He was grinning from ear to ear, trying to pick them up – with the great guardian, Buddy sitting at his heels and watching his every move – baby talking and kissing the cute little cats.

 

Of course the black momma got some petting too. Corey was one happy kid having cats all over him.  
  
Of course more cats arrived. And one big white and turtle patched female just loved to stay in Corey's attention. "Jim... Jimmy..." Corey started with begging eyes and voice looking up at Jim, very visibly wanting to adopt a cat too.

Damn, Corey was so fucking cute like that... Behind the tough biker look he was melting watching how his lover got so completely lost among the cats. Damn, they were so silly for not thinking of getting pets much sooner.  
  
To that begging look Jim just chuckled low as he sat down next to his man to stroke a few cats too. "You want a cat as well? But… you're a puppy!" he whispered quietly to him and pressed a kiss on Corey's cheek, stroking said turtle patched cat too.

"And I thought you're not racist," Corey made a fake shocked face and pressed a kiss to that cat’s head ‘cause she kept rubbing her head to Corey.

"I love these little ones. But I would take her… She seems older. And in love with me," he laughed. "The babies will find homes more easily. Can we take her?" Corey picked the turtle colored cat up and made a pouting puppy face.

"She is Cheese," the woman added to the scene. "She is two years old and very territorial. She is like a mom looking after the dogs too. And really loves you. Can I show you more dogs maybe?"

And really, how could Jim say no to those cute faces (both Corey's and Cheese's)? "I'm not racist," he huffed, rolling his eyes then smiled and nodded. "Of course we can take her. Whatever makes you happy, love," Jim murmured then got up, nodding to the woman too.  
  
"Yeah, why not? We were planning on getting two dogs anyway. Cheese is going to be the bonus, I guess," he chuckled and followed her along after calling Buddy to his side, who obeyed right away. Jim rubbed behind his ear as a reward, already feeling a connection with the big dog.

Corey thought that Cheese was a perfect name for a chef's cat. And indeed she was lying on Corey's tattooed forearm while he walked after the others like she was born to be there. Purring loud as Corey kissed her head from time to time.  
  
"I would like to show you this female. She is Roxy. She is a real hunter and would like to be in the forest, I think. She always killed the rats and squirrels and such around. She loves to have fun and goof around to make us laugh. Also to chew up things but with enough sticks and rodents she is no harm to furniture I think," the lady blabbered excited as they neared a pretty husky girl, telling the boys that she is also a year old. She was very deeply concentrating on chewing a leg of a rabbit and it made Corey laugh loud.

 

To that sound Roxy looked up at the approaching little group and leaving the half-chewed leg behind barked and got up to run and jump around Corey as if wanting to coax more of that laugh out of him. Jim couldn't blame the dog though. Corey had a great laugh.  
  
Grinning, he carefully took Cheese from Corey so he could get to know Roxy a bit better. It seemed Cheese was comfortable on Jim's arm too because she kept purring while enjoying the strokes she was getting and watching what was going on with a kind of superior expression only cats could have.

Corey couldn't help a laugh at the sight of the big husky jumping before him standing on her two hind legs, making high pitched small sounds to him the more he laughed. "Fuck me if she's not singing," he took the two dog paws as if they were about to dance and started singing a slow love song into which Roxy joined in with those small whining singing sounds.  
  
"Yes she does sing and does anything to make us laugh and pay attention to her," the woman said. "I wanted to show her because she got here the same day as Buddy and they are like siblings ever since. She is a sweet loving dog too."  
  
By then Corey was lying on the ground on his back and both dogs where licking his face with happy tail wagging like they would be happy to see their owner.

"We don't really believe in coincidences," Jim told the woman while watching his man with a big grin and with quite some disbelief on his bearded face. "She's totz like you, Corey! With all the running around and singing and all," he chuckled now too as he kept rubbing the cat's back.  
  
"They feel like ours, no? It would be cruel to separate them, especially if they are like siblings," Jim mused, watching his small family with love. It all felt like they just fully became like that. A family. And that feeling was growing stronger in him as it came so naturally.

"Yes. She is so sweet and a real killer with fine taste," Corey laughed more as he sat up petting both dogs. Cheese probably getting jealous jumped off from Jim’s arm and ran into Corey's lap, demanding some petting too. "They surely decided to be ours. I think our kids have picked us."

To that comment Jim met Corey's eyes for a long moment with a warm and melting look. It truly felt like they just became the parents of these animals. And it was an awesome feeling. Jim didn't think of these adoptions like that so far, but now he saw them in a different light.  
  
"Where do we sign?" he giggled at the satisfied-looking woman.

***

In no time they were on their way home in the truck. Jim stopped by a pet store to buy all the stuff they would need for keeping the pets while Corey stayed with them in the truck. After putting everything into the back, there was nothing left but to drive home.  
  
Needless to say, the dogs were over the moon and very excited once they got out of the truck. Running and sniffing around and marking everything at the new place, even before they got inside, making them both laugh.

Corey just loved it how both dogs were so easy with them. Listening to them calling their names and paying attention to what they were saying. Truly acting as if they have always been with the two men.  
  
The forest just made the new pets melt. It was so clear that they loved it. Buddy making sure he marked his new territory. Corey told Jim that it was also better to have two territorial dogs of both genders because they will act as a family guarding the place and not have dominance fights. Even if they were sterilized they acted like a pair, or indeed siblings of the same family.  
  
Taking them all inside was showing the pair what kind of packing will be needed to have new kids at home. Two big dogs like that would need such adjustments not to always bump against something they could break or take away and chew up. Especially having a nifty cat.

"No more leaving half-eaten food around if you not want to feed that to Cheese," Corey said to his man with a giggle as the cat walked around sniffing and checking out everything as if she always owned the place. "Had a few cats back in California and they will always eat what you leave out. But I think they are happy here," he went to hug Jim as the dogs found their places before the big couch and Cheese decided to sit and start to wash up in the exact spot where Corey liked to sit and read beside the small table with the remote and astray.

"Okay, okay, fine, I've got it!" Jim chuckled while hugging his man back and watching the animals finding their places. "This was such an amazing idea. Should've done this ages ago. But then again... it happened now probably with a reason," he pressed a kiss against Corey's forehead, tightening his hold around the small body.  
  
"They do feel as our kids already, no?" he murmured, caressing Corey's back as he looked at him. "Daddy..." he grinned down at him and pecked his lips.

"Yeah… our fur-babies," Corey smiled back wide and rose onto his toes to peck Jim's lips. "They are really like us too, daddy," he said looking over again to the happily dozing off dogs and the curling up cat. "You can make dog houses outside for them too."

"It's a bit creepy even how much they match our personalities," Jim giggled. "I guess Cheese will be like the mixture of both. Or the queen of the house," he added, cupping Corey's face in his big hands to give him a proper kiss. "Oh yeah, good idea. It'll keep me busy making those houses for them. And we can take them on big walks and hikes in the forest. I'm sure they'll love it. Especially Roxy with her wild hunting skills," he added, letting himself get lost in the blue of Corey's eyes, feeling happy and content.  
  
"Alright... I let you all settle in. Will bring the stuff in and unpack. You go and keep an eye on them," he pecked his lover's lips a few more times then forced himself to let him go and do as he said.

"Yeah big baby walks in nature to let our daughter kill some. Totally us," Corey laughed as he let Jim go and quickly packed a few things away that he just spotted, or the animals bumped against it, or he wanted not to get between some sharp teeth.  
  
As he started to pack inside the kitchen area, Cheese got interested, of course, and followed him around while he poured coffee for him and Jim and went back to reclaim his spot on the couch, placing Jim's mug to wait for him on the small table, he picked up his list of to be ordered supplies for the diner to look it over. Work can never be over with...

By the time Jim brought in everything from the truck and packed them away – sometimes making the new residents interested – Corey was lying on their black leather couch with a purring Cheese under one arm and practically napping on his chest while his lover was working like that.

That picture made Jim pause in the kitchen area, because that warm homey and family feeling hit him hard. This was a step in their relationship which was huge. Another type of commitment towards each other and their new family members too. Jim never thought while rotting behind the bars that one day in the future he could still live through something like this.  
  
Having a biker family was a completely different kind of family. This... right here in their cabin with the love of his life and the pets was much deeper and intimate. It was just theirs and in that moment Jim didn't want to ever leave this safe and full of loving and care bubble they had created for themselves. He couldn't name anything that would be more perfect for them.  
  
With that thought he walked over to the couch, lifting Corey's legs before placing them on his lap then Jim picked up his mug of coffee, searching for something on the TV. When he found something about bikes, he sipped from his mug and occasionally rubbed Corey's leg, simply enjoying the peaceful moments they could once only dream of.

**THE END**

 


End file.
